Breaking the Rules
by Queen.Violet
Summary: Because Ryuga should not be left alone.  "Are you really sure we should be doing this?"  "Of course, Tsubasa!  Don't be so worried about breaking one tiny rule!"


Hello, all! Yuu is cute, Tsubasa is Tsubasa, and Ryuga is insane! That is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Fusion. Oh the sorrow in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Rules<strong>

"Are you really sure we should be doing this?"

Yuu sighed. "Of _course_, Tsubasa. Don't be so worried about breaking one tiny rule!"

"But we were given orders to-"

"Yeah yeah…I'm sure Ryuga will be fine by himself for a few minutes! Now come on!" Yuu grabbed hold of Tsubasa's wrist and proceeded to drag the older beyblader towards the ice cream stand.

Tsubasa hadn't exactly wanted to leave Ryuga alone in the stadium. The three of them were meant to stick together, after all, but at the moment, he wasn't sure who he was more worried about leaving alone. So, when Yuu had just trotted off with Tsubasa's wallet, proclaiming that he hadn't had _nearly _enough ice cream today, he followed the green-eyed boy.

…Come to think of it, how _had_ Yuu gotten hold of his wallet anyway?

At the moment, Yuu was ordering ice cream for himself, without even bothering to ask if Tsubasa wanted any…which of course he didn't.

Receiving his order, Yuu told the vendor to keep the change, leaving a wad of bills on the counter, and tossed the empty wallet back to Tsubasa.

"Here you go, Eagle Man." With that, Yuu wandered off towards a bench, leaving a stunned Tsubasa and a very happy ice cream vendor behind.

Recovering from his shock, Tsubasa stuffed the wallet back into his pocket and followed Yuu, his eyebrows raised. "Five scoops?"

"You were paying," Yuu explained, hopping up onto the bench. He licked at his ice cream happily, ignoring Tsubasa for a few minutes, as the older boy was standing awkwardly in front of the bench, staring at the stadium a block away. "Sit down and relax, Eagle Man!"

"Don't call me 'Eagle Man' and shouldn't we be getting back? You have your ice cream."

"I can't walk that far with it this tall! I don't have any money for replacements!"

Tsubasa frowned. "We've already left Ryuga alone long enough." He watched the stadium again, as if expecting it to suddenly explode, or vanish or something even worse.

"Ryuga is strong enough to take care of himself! And if you're really so worried, go and check on him so I can eat in peace, Eagle Man!" Yuu concentrated on his ice cream, not sparing Tsubasa a glance as he spoke.

The older boy's frown twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "I can't leave you here alone." A pause, then Tsubasa smirked. "You're too young, Little Boy."

It was Yuu's turn to frown, as he finally paid attention to his companion. "I **told you **not to call me that!"

Tsubasa watched in amusement at the _little boy's_ anger, smirk widening. "Whatever. Little Boy."

"**HEY**! You are just **asking** to be fired, _Eagle Man_!" Yuu jumped off the bench, ice cream momentarily forgotten.

"I'm not sure you have the authority to do that, _Little Boy_," Tsubasa said in his best condescending tone, hands on his hips and looking down at Yuu…_Ryuga_ momentarily forgotten.

"AUGH!" Yuu stomped his foot, glaring up at the teen. "Why do you have to be so-"

At that moment, an explosion stopped the argument dead in its tracks—everything suddenly bathed in bright purple light. Both boys jumped and turned towards the stadium. Currently, hundreds of people were fleeing as fast as they could, some of them screaming quite loudly.

They both stared open-mouthed at the chaos for a few seconds. Tsubasa was the first to recover.

"Come on!" He grabbed Yuu's wrist and began pulling him towards the stadium.

"Hey!" Yuu exclaimed, ice cream cone slipping from his hand when Tsubasa grabbed him. "You made me drop my ice cream!" he complained.

Tsubasa, however, didn't seem to have heard him, as the white-haired boy focused on maneuvering them through the crowd of still-escaping civilians. Finally making his way to the entrance, he pushed the door open and dragged Yuu inside after him, picking up the pace as it seemed the stadium had finally emptied. He found himself at the side of the beydish.

…Or, rather, what was left of it.

A gaping hole was where the beydish should've been, the ground charred all around it, and the ceiling that should have been above them had been disintegrated.

Ryuga stood on the far side of the stadium, looking around unfazed at the damage he and L-Drago had caused. He smiled widely when he saw Yuu and Tsubasa. "So there you are! I was wondering when you'd be back!"

"Ryuga…what did you…?" Tsubasa was still looking around, taking in the burnt seats and the cracked jumbo screens.

Yuu, on the other hand, was staring in awe at Ryuga.

"What? This?" Ryuga gestured to the destroyed stadium. "I was just having a little fun!"

"Ryuga…" Tsubasa paused, pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, before looking back to the other white-haired teen. "I promised Doji we wouldn't wind up on the news again! Remember what happened at the grocery store? And the restaurant?"

Ryuga shrugged, insane-looking smile still plastered on his face. "People were bugging me! Besides, a little publicity never hurt anyone."

Tsubasa opened his mouth to respond, but Yuu beat him to it. "Wow! This is amazing Ryuga! I wish _I_ could have a Dark Move like that! I would've been here to watch, but Tsubasa dragged me away." He waved his hand at Tsubasa as he said the last sentence, as though the teen was an absolute nuisance.

Ryuga just kept grinning, and Tsubasa looked down at Yuu almost accusingly. The younger blader just smiled innocently at him.

"Well," Ryuga spoke, making his way to the exit, "better get to the helicopter, don't wanna be late for the next challenge match!"

"Good idea, Ryuga!" Yuu followed his hero to the door. Tsubasa came last, not looking forward to going back to the Dark Nebula headquarters that evening.

Ten minutes later, they were in the air, and Yuu turned to Tsubasa, straining the seatbelt the older boy had forced on him. "By the way, Tsubasa, you owe me a new ice cream cone!"

* * *

><p>Aaand there we go! My second official one-shot for Beyblade Metal Fusion! 8D Some stuff I'm not entirely happy with, so I don't like it as much as the first one but whatever.<p>

Yuu calls Tsubasa 'Eagle Man' because me and Olv1993 figured it sounded like something he'd do. xD

And Ryuga is a wonderful, insane public menace. :3

As usual, I tried my hardest to get everyone's character right. ^^;

Would you be so kind as to drop me a review and let me know what you think? Loved it, hated it, laughed at it, were annoyed by it, noticed any mistakes, or whatever. =D


End file.
